


Many Happy Returns Of The Day

by Tafka



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafka/pseuds/Tafka
Summary: Inha Cadash learns that Varric has never had a very happy birthday, and promises herself to make his next one the best of all





	Many Happy Returns Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolwarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwarden/gifts).

> Inha belongs to @smolwarden , and I hope I've done her justice here!

The future is red and bleak. The air is filled with the smell of stagnant water and other things Inha doesn’t want to think about. She leads Dorian through what must be the dungeons of the castle, and tries not to come to grips with what has happened. It is not until she reaches the first occupied cell that she is forced to accept that this is not a trick. 

Varric is there. Inside, she knows it’s truly him, and not some illusion. He is so very real, just as he always is, but also so changed. He is seated on the ground, but looks up at her approach, and their eyes lock. “Pumpkin?” He asks, softly. His voice breaks her heart.

It takes a while to convince him that she’s real, a difficult task when she isn’t sure that anything is real now. 

But Dorian seems very certain of the reality of the situation, and is more and more certain that he knows exactly where, and when, they are. “I believe we’ve been thrown exactly one year into the future, Alexius’ spell must have been meant to remove you from time completely, but only succeeded in removing you from the present.”

Inha isn’t sure she’s following completely, the inner workings of time magic being a bit beyond anything she’s known, but latches on to one bit. “One year? All this happens in one year?”

Varric nods, “Actually, It’s been one year and a fortnight since you disappeared that day, and we were thrown into the dungeons. I’ve been keeping track.” He waves one hand idly at the scratches in the red-studded wall of his prison. “It’s the twelfth of Harvestmere today.”

“Are you sure of the date?” replied Dorian, “It’s very important to my calculations.”

“I sure am. It’s exactly one year to the day of the worst birthday of my life.” He turned to Inha and his eyes were full of sorrow. “Last year this time was the day I gave up on everything… gave up hope of seeing you again.”

The moment stretches between them, while Dorian furiously works through something arcane in the background. Inha searches for words to give to Varric. Something about being sorry. Something about never having meant for this to happen. Something about doing everything in her power to make things right. Silence is all she can say.

Dorian breaks in with a nearly-manic look and an idea of going back to undo it all. Inha doesn’t have to think twice, but jumps at the chance.

* * *

Once everyone is back in their proper time, Inha has trouble forgetting. She goes over every moment of that terrible future in her mind over and over again, letting the pain of seeing her friends and her world so horrifically altered eclipse the reality of the present. Varric notices, of course, even if he can’t understand. He makes a point of being near to Inha, and telling her jokes, and being positive about the future, and doing everything to take her mind off of the future past.

They’re drinking in companionable quiet when Inha suddenly remembered the date. “Oh, It’s twelfth Harvestmere, isn’t it?”

Varric hummed affirmatively and examined the contents of his mug.

“I forgot to wish you a happy birthday,” she said, and smiled a little, putting on a cheery face just for him.

He shook his head, “How did you figure out it was my birthday, Pumpkin?”

She didn’t want to mention the horrible alternate future, so she just replied, “Oh, I have my ways.”

He chuckled at that, and she saw some unknown stress leave his shoulders. “I don’t normally celebrate my birthday, but thank you for the wishes anyway.”

“Why not?”

“Oh,” he sighed, “it’s just never been a good day for me. With my family… well let’s just say that there were no parties or presents when I was young. And when I got older, I guess I just didn’t see the point in celebrating.”

Varric had told her some of his family’s history, and she reached out to put a hand on his arm, to try and show her understanding and support. He may have understood, because he gave her a forced smile in return. 

“You know,” he continued, “drinking here with you, the world about to end, this might just be the best birthday I’ve had in years.”

“Then, if the world doesn’t end, may you have many happy returns of the day.” She raised her mug to bump against his in an impromptu toast, and silently made a promise to herself.

* * *

Exactly one year later, the sounds of joy echo throughout Skyhold’s halls. The largest party the castle has ever seen is taking place, to celebrate the defeat of Corypheus. There are people drinking and carousing on every flat surface, and conflicting music from ten different instruments drifts through the air. In the great hall, Varric and Inha broke from the crowd of celebrants to have a few moments to talk. 

“Well, Pumpkin, you’ve really done it.”

“”We have,” she corrected softly, “all of us.”

He shook his head, “But you did more. Everyone here knows it, and you should too.”

She thought about processing that information, but would rather concentrate on the party than her role in saving the world. Instead, she smiled and raised her goblet to bump against his in an impromptu toast.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten it’s your birthday, Varric Tethras,” she chided jokingly. “But a present, that I did forget.”

“You’ve given me the whole world, Pumpkin, what gift could be better than that?”

Looking at him, she realized he was speaking about more than just saving Thedas. She felt warm inside, and, bolstered by the jubilant feeling of the night, made a spontaneous decision, and kissed him.

After a moment, he dropped his goblet to the floor with a clang, put both arms around her waist, and kissed her back with passion. It was a long moment before they parted. And then they stepped away to smile at each other like fools. Blushing at her own sudden boldness, or at Varric’s response, she looked back to the party at large.

The sound of Varric’s cup hitting the ground had gotten a lot of attention from those around them, and their kiss had engendered a round of applause and hoots from those gathered nearby.

Under his breath, Inha heard Varric say, “Best damn birthday I’ve ever had.”

* * *

The next year, It is a quiet day in the gardens of Skyhold for Inha and Varric. Together they ate a picnic lunch in the gazebo and talked for hours. 

The next year is hectic, they are in Halamshiral with a Qunari invasion to stop, and delegates from every country breathing down their necks about disbanding. Still, Inha manages to gather the inner circle together in the bar for a round of toasts.

The next year, Inha manages to pull Varric away from his work as Viscount long enough for long kisses and a private interlude.

The next year they both take time off, and go travelling abroad together, exploring the world together.

And so it goes on, for very many happy returns of the day, and every year Varric says, “This is the best damn birthday I’ve ever had.”


End file.
